


When it comes to gossip, I have to readily admit men are as guilty as women

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the toughest of mages can get into some idle gossip, and Levy makes sure to give him the best ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it comes to gossip, I have to readily admit men are as guilty as women

**Author's Note:**

> Title qoute by Mariylin

“What she seriously likes him? Ya wrong Levy.” Gajeel said in a deep voice his hands behind his head as he shook it his eyes closed, looking a bit smug at this, but all Levy could do was stare at him her brown eyes wide. She didn’t think he was really listening to her as she mused/talked about the stuff Lu-chan had told her earlier that day, after they caught up after the year away. But usually when levy did this, about council work, Gajeel kept silent or slept or tried to initiate sex again, making Levy laugh or scold him.

But now he was telling her she was wrong? About the fact Lu-chan admitted to her that she defiantly had feelings for Natsu, the year away and then reconnecting like they did and traveling together like old times, defiantly made her realize she didn’t just feel friendship with him at all. Which if you asked Levy it was relief and she couldn’t help but tease Lucy about it. Though she really had no room to talk since she hadn’t told her about her and Gajeel’s ‘relationship’ yet.

But that didn’t matter at all at this moment as Levy sat up, the blanket slipping off her as she just sat there, topless looking at him in disbelief.

“What?” she laughed, “what makes you say that?” she folded her hands on her lap as she stared at him, an amused grin on her face. In which Gajeel opened one red eye, smirking at her as he sat up then  looking at her, arms crossed over his bare chest and she could tell he was really proud of this information he had, just from his very toothy (fangy?) grin he got when he was prideful.

“She likes ice bastard not the salamander Juvia told me they were love rivals or something.” He shrugged, “I was only half listening when she said it but when ya hear somethin’ enough from her it gotta be true.” He shrugged and then grinned at her as Levy looked at him confused, mouth opened.

“But Gajeel.” She laughed, or scoffed, “Lu-chan herself told me she liked Natsu.” Laughing again, “ad Juvia has been saying that since she first joined the guild I’m positive by this time it’s some kind of inside joke between them….hmm” she touched her chin, well it seemed like it no way was Juvia serious about that still, Gajeel must have been confused. “Plus Lu-chan would’ve told me if she ever liked Gray, since before this confession I knew she had a heavy crush on Mirajane and Erza for awhile…..” she murmured, but was caught off by Gajeel speaking again. 

“Nah I’m positive ya must’ve heard wrong Levy.”

Levy gave him a doubtful look, “Nah I’m positive Lu-chan loves Natsu, but anyway why are you so proud of this fact that you supposedly know who Lu-chan really loves.” She moved closer to him her breasts smooshing up against his muscled arm.

He shrugged his face read as he tried to ignore her chest on him, “I’m just goin’ by what she said, I don’t care either way.” He shrugged again, honestly he barely knew everyone’s name in the guild still. Like the couple from the Western countries with the kid, no clue. So he just assumed whatever Juvia was spouting to him had to be true especially when it came to that ice bastard she was head over heels for, there were many things he wished she didn’t tell him, many things he never invited to hear outside being the only person at the bar when she would come in.

“Gajeel likes to gossip who woulda know.” Levy’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, she was still hanging on his arm, her chin on his shoulder with the tips of her fingers under it. It was funny as seductive as the pose was, she literally had to kneel to get into the position, and even then she had to lift herself up high in that position.

“Ya ya.” He moved pushing her onto the bed, her head close to the edge but barley, “let’s forget that….” His voice low as he moved closer to her, feeling her warm breath against his mouth.

“You know,” she whispered, “I saw Cobra leaving one of the dorms a few days ago.” Gajeel stopped his red eyes snapping open. Not exactly wanting to hear another guy’s name at that moment, everything defiantly went soft.

“So?”

“I think he and Kiana have something going on.” She whispered, Levy loved love stories especially ones that were forbidden. Maybe that was half the thrill of keeping what they had a secret on its own now.

“Who?” his pierced eyebrow raised as one red eye squinted as he looked confused. Levy laughed but covered her mouth with her hands her cheeks puffing out as she made a raspberry like sound.  He was too funny.

This wasn’t exactly how Gajeel planned their first night since leaving the guild together to end up as she grabbed talked excitedly, getting up and running to one of her boxes (still naked to his delight) to grab a photo album.

Well it had been a year and the guild was restarting, he might as well finally remember these people’s names at least. Even if half the reason was seeing her face light up as she told stories about how she grew up.

Plus he still was convinced some kind of love triangle shit was going on between Juvia, Lucy, and ice bastard.

Well maybe foursome now?

Well Gajeel didn’t care as he moved on top of Levy’s back, kissing her shoulder his hands moving under her chest grabbing her breasts, but she still talked, giggling as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Well at least he could keep himself entertained at least.


End file.
